


Never Too Early

by EmmzyPlayz



Series: McHanzo Collection [21]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Mistletoe, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:27:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21727510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmmzyPlayz/pseuds/EmmzyPlayz
Summary: McCree hangs up christmas decorations in their room two months before christmas, they kiss under mistletoe.
Relationships: Jesse McCree/Hanzo Shimada
Series: McHanzo Collection [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/948723
Comments: 1
Kudos: 33





	Never Too Early

“McCree...what is all of...this?” asked Hanzo as he stood in their living room.

“Oh? This? I was gettin’ ready for Christmas, Han.”

The room was definitely ready for Christmas, completely decked out with a tree, lights, and everything else you could imagine. It was something Hanzo heard of being celebrated, but he’d never experienced it himself. “Wow,” was all he could say.

“And...it seems that my choice of placin’ for the mistletoe worked in my favor after all,” said McCree as he sauntered over before pulling Hanzo to him.

“Mistletoe?” started Hanzo, but he was silenced in a deep, passionate kiss.

He slowly hooked his arms around the back of McCree’s neck to support himself as they made out. The feelings of love, passion, and fire that burned strongly between the two made it hard for them to stop holding one another. The kiss was briefly broken as they gasped for air. Their cheeks flushed and breath hot on each other’s skin. “I could...get used to this...mistletoe,” panted Hanzo, and Jesse grinned before pulling the archer in for another heated kiss. 

“So could I,” mumbled Jesse against Hanzo’s lips as he enjoyed the fiery love the two shared as they slowly stumbled towards the bedroom. Their bodies a tangle of limbs as they stumbled inside and closed the door. “I love you, Han…”

“I love you too, Jesse,” Hanzo said breathlessly as they headed towards the bed, clothes being pulled away easily by one another’s eagerness. 

Hanzo hummed, eyes closing as Jesse took control, and he willingly let him. The man placing gentle kisses against his skin as Hanzo fell into bliss, never wanting this night to end. Never wanting to let go of the man he loved.


End file.
